<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>afterglow by ElasticElla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896487">afterglow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla'>ElasticElla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Imposters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Femslash February, Smoking, Timeline What Timeline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:00:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I pretended to be you once,” she confesses, taking a long drag of the half-dead cigarette.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gaby/Maddie Jonson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>femslashficlets: tarot prompt challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>afterglow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I pretended to be you once,” she confesses, taking a long drag of the half-dead cigarette. </p>
<p>“Oh?” Maddie rolls over to her stomach, propping her chin up in her hands, looking every inch impossibly perfect. “Tell me more.” </p>
<p>“Not you-you, Ava-you,” Gaby clarifies. She groans as the memory comes to mind in all its humiliating glory, “My accent was atrocious.” </p>
<p>“I’m sure it wasn’t that bad,” Maddie says, taking the cigarette back. </p>
<p>“Eet was a, how to zay, dizaster.”</p>
<p>Maddie laughs easy, and Gaby truly enjoys it for a split-second, can’t help the grounding cynicism: Maddie’s a girl who knows how to laugh at a bad joke and seem like she means it. Then again, as a nearly thirty-something without any personal wealth or prospects, she isn’t exactly her usual type. </p>
<p>Her student loan debt has never felt so cheerful. </p>
<p>“You’re thinking again,” Maddie chides, stubbing the cig and collecting her lips in a kiss. </p>
<p>(There isn’t any more thinking for a long time after that.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>